loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonKin
DragonKin is a role-playing Subclass. It is used by Aria. *Requires the Dragon Warrior Subclass. *The DragonKin subclass is an advanced version of the Dragon Warrior subclass, granting even more draconic traits and abilities at quadruple the EXP cost to level up. *It grants the user the Dragon race (Race/Dragon) making them susceptible to dragon only effects. *Players with the Dragon Slayer subclass may use their anti-dragon abilities against DragonKin. Effects *Level 1 - Expanded Dragonic Cosmetic Features: This is expanded from the Dragon Warrior subclass options. *Level 10 - Enhanced Senses: This increases all five human senses and adds some non-human ones. This was mostly lore Pre-Catastrophe, with a few small game bonuses based on it. Dragonic Senses: Sight, Hearing, Taste, Smell, Touch, Echolocation, Vomeronasal, Electroreception, Electrolocation, Magnetoception. Game bonuses +5% max range to physical ranged attacks, no penalty to attacking in darkness, higher difficulty to be snuck up on. *Level 15 - Dragon Heart Lesser: Choose Max Health, Max Magic, Health Regen, Magic Regen, Physical Attack, Magical Attack, Movement. Max Health gives a bonus to max HP, effect increases with DragonKin level. Health Regen gives a bonus to Health Regen. Max Magic gives a bonus to Max MP, effect increases with DragonKin level. Magic Regen gives a bonus to Magic Regen. Physical Attack gives a damage bonus to physical attacks, effect increases with DragonKin Level. Magical Attack gives a damage bonus to magical attacks, effect increases with DragonKin Level. Movement increases a characters max speed, this also effects flight speed with Dragon Wings, effect increases with DragonKin level. *Level 20 - Dragon Scales: Hardened Scales begin to appear on the character's body and spread as the player levels up; they protect the player from physical damage. The defense value increases as the character levels up. *Level 30 - Gain Dragon Racial Type: Character's race becomes "original race" / Dragon. This has the added effect of making the character susceptible to dragon-only effects, both positive and negative. **Dragon Aspect - Lesser: Choice of Dragon Claws, Fangs, Tail, or Wings. Claws give unarmed attack that has a bleeding effect, bleeding effect increases with DragonKin level. Fangs give an additional bite attack with damage and poison; poison effect increases with DragonKin level. Tail gives an additional attack with damage and chance to stun; stun effect increases with DragonKin level. Wings give flight with duration based on endurance enhanced by DragonKin level, and a non-damaging dust up blind attack to temporarily blind opponents; blind success and duration increases with DragonKin level. *Level 35 - Dragon heart Lesser: Character chooses a Dragon Heart Lesser not already chosen. *Level 40: Dragon Scales: Magic Scales The defense value of Hardened Scales now also applies to magic defense. *Level 50: Breath Attack: Character gains their own breath attack. The character goes on a quest from the Dragon King. The quest has the character seek out a dragon of their choosing and gain its elemental breath attack. The characters breath attack damage and range is determined by their DragonKin Level. *Level 55: Dragon Heart Lesser: Character chooses a Dragon Heart Lesser not already chosen. *Level 60: Dragon Scales: Elemental Scales scales now give a small resistance bonus to all elemental resistances. The character gains a +1% resistance bonus starting at DragonKin level 60 per 2 levels till the character reaches +10% at DragonKin level 78. **Dragon Aspect - Lesser, can't choose an aspect already acquired. *Level 70: Soul of the Dragon: Choose One Dragon Scales, Dragon Heart Lesser, Dragon Aspect Lesser, Breath Attack. Which ever is chosen gains a +20% bonus to effects. *Level 75: Dragon Heart Greater: Choose One: Dragon Heart Lesser, Choose two Lesser Hearts not already chosen. Attack Speed Boost, increases the speed of ones physical attacks. Cast Speed Boost, increases the speed of ones magical attacks. Dragon Breath Recovery Speed, speeds up the recover speed of Breath Attacks. *Level 80: Dragon Scales: Invulnerable Scales is a pure damage reduction to all damage. The character gains +1% damage reduction bonus starting at DragonKin level 80 per 4 levels till the character reaches +5% at DragonKin level 96. *Level 90: Dragon Aspect Greater: Choose One: Dragon Aspect Lesser; a character may choose two Dragon Aspect Lesser that they have not already chosen. Second Dragon Breath; character will under go a second quest by the Dragon King to choose a second breath attack element. Knight Dragon; gain a large bonus to physical stats, max health, and health regen. Sorcerer Dragon; gain a large bonus to mental stats, max mana, and mana regen. *Level 95: Dragon Heart Greater: Choose one Not already Chosen. *Level 100 - Dragon Ascension: Character can transform into a full dragon. Upkeep costs 3% mana a second. ** Skill Upgrades *Dragon Scales: Beginner +10% Bonus Effect, Intermediate +30% Bonus Effect, Hidden +60% Bonus Effect, Secret +100% Bonus Effect *Dragon Breath: Beginner +10% Bonus Damage and Range, Intermediate +30% Bonus Damage and Range, Hidden +60% Bonus Damage and Range, Secret +100% Bonus Damage and Range. *Dragon Aspect Lesser: Beginner +5% Damage and Bonus Effect, Intermediate +15% Damage and Bonus Effect, Hidden +30% Damage and Bonus Effect, Secret +50% Damage and Bonus Effect *Dragon Aspect Greater (Knight or Sorcerer): Beginner +2.5% Bonus Stats, Intermediate +7.5% Bonus Stats, Hidden +15% Bonus Stats, Secret +25% Bonus Stats *Dragon Soul: Beginner +10% Dragon Soul Bonus, Intermediate +30% Dragon Soul Bonus, Hidden +60% Dragon Soul Bonus, Secret +100% Dragon Soul Bonus. *Dragon Ascension: Beginner reduces upkeep cost to 2.8% a second. Intermediate reduces upkeep cost to 2.4% a second. Hidden reduces upkeep cost to 1.8% a second. Secret reduces upkeep cost to 1% a second. Category:Fan-Made Subclasses Category:Subclasses